Pumbaa/Quotes
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar "Timon's right. We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs all the time." "It's smorgasbord!" "And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs!" "Well, if you ask me, it sounds like it might be dangerous." "Oh, Bunga. I'm so proud, I could...!" The Rise of Makuu "If you ask me, I think Bunga smells fine just the way he is." "Mmm-mmm! Yummy!" Bunga the Wise "If you want to see him, you've got to wait in line!" "Bunga the Wise. The Sage of Hakuna Matata Falls." "It's Bunga the Wise." "Bunga's advice is so popular we decided to take it on the road." "What?!" Fuli's New Family "Oh! Say it ain't so!" "Thanks, Rafiki! That's great. Uh, nothing?" "Yeah! A feast at Hakuna Matata Falls. And everyone's invited!" "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?" "Oh, oh, I wanna feel! Mmm. Cuddly! Oh." The Search for Utamu "Oh, that's what you say every year, Timon. And then, halfway up that big tree, you decide to wait till next year." "Oh, Timon! I think he likes you!" "Aw, look at him. He's such a cute little thing. Can we keep him?" "Or as they say in the Serengeti, he's bunga!" "We celebrate because the day we got the Utamu was the day we met you!" Bunga and the King "Fate is a fickle mongoose!" "Oh, I'm so turned around I'm afraid we'll never get out alive!" "Oh, you'll understand when you have kids of your own. Well, not exactly your own. But you'll understand when a lost lion or lonely honey badger wanders into your little corner of the world." "Dead end. We're still coming for ya!" "I'm sorry. I should've remembered. Hakuna Matata!" Beware the Zimwi "Know about it? Timon's the only animal in the Pride Lands to survive an encounter with... the Zimwi!" "Oh, Timon has! Right, Timon?" "Oh, the horror!" "Ooh, good question. Timon?" "Oh! Why does our little Bunga have to be so brave?" The Ukumbusho Tradition "Nobody does drama like Timon!" "Not me! All I see is a lion. And what a lion!" " Oh, good! Let me get into character. (TRUMPETING) No, that's not right. Let me try again. (TRUMPETING)" "Couldn't understand that either." "Oh! Oh! I know! Kion! When the elephant tries to give you the Branch of Peace, just say, "No thanks!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Uh, Timon? That's not the way I remember the song." "We heard about it from an ox, who heard it from a yellow wagtail, who heard it from a flying reindeer!" " It's more like a time to be with your friends and family. It's all about the spirit of giving!" "Oh, who, me? Uh, nothing. I'm definitely not lookin' for a special Christmas surprise for Timon, I'll tell ya that." "Well, you always wanted Dandy Claws to show up on Christmas, so I decided, this year, he would. The thing is, it took so long to put this costume together, I don't have any gifts to give you. Sorry, Timon." The Scorpion's Sting "We're coming, Simba!" "Actually we have no idea, but that's why you shouldn't ask us." "I gotcha!" "Oh, I always knew he would be." The Fall of Mizimu Grove "Oh, hey kids! Uh... What are you doing here?" "Oh, right! The show must go on!" "Uh, doesn't anyone wanna see the big finish?" Return to the Pride Lands "Bunga! You're back!" "You can do it!" Category:Quotes